Nintendo's World (Rated R)
by Delta09
Summary: This is a bundle of Sexual fetish stories I will be writting about various Nintendo characters, The stories will be requested by readers and sometimes I'll throw some of my own in.


**_Hi guys I'm finally back with more stories to tell. This will be a story or stories that you guys request, rather than making a whole new story for you I'll just add it on here as another chapter. So while this first story will be what I came up with the next chapter I will pick at random from the comments. As shown in the title it will be about any Nintendo character you want me to do and anything you want to happen to them ( and i mean anything give me all your fetishes)._** **Story 1** **Samus Aran** _Samus had just gotten a mission from an unknow caller, while she found it odd not getting a name she was a bounty hunter she needed to take this request._ _She arrived at the Planet QL498, when she exited her ship she saw a planet emptied. Null of any organic life, many of the planets plants were nothing but twigs to be snapped, The planets water had been completely dries out._

" How the hell did someone live long enough to get a distress call from here?" _said the confused bounty hunter as she walked to find any signs of a ship or station. "_ Ah theres a station!" _Samus procceded to run at top speed to get to the station and arrived at it in a matter of seconds._ " Hello ...anyone in here, I'm the bounty hunter you hired to help?" _Samus called out into the pitch black that was the now abandoned station._ _Samus made her way through the empty station looking through every door and vent trying to find the person who sent the call. There was on last door and Samus knew the person was in there. She shot the door to open it and entered._ " WHAT THE HELL, WHERE ARE YOU!" _screamed Samus as she enteres the room to find noo_ _ne there. " I swear if I find this person I'm gonna..." Before she could finish her sentence she started to feel light headed and before long pastes out on the floor._ **Hours later** " Ah ...Wh..Where am I?" _said Samus tiredly. "_ I personally thank you Samus for answering my call, I truly was in distress, but seeing you her buts me at ease." _Samus heared a voice but couldn't see where it came._ " SHOW YOURSELF!" _yelled Samus to the voice._ " Ah Samus I really would but I need you." _said the voice. "_ I come from a race of super fertile jelly creatures, we wnt extinct after a horrible drought hit our planet which cause most of us to dry out and die. I was lucky enough to find this station which had enough mositure in its air to keep me going, but recently the power stopped and now I'm drying out." _the jelly creature said as it revealed himself to Samus. "_ I am the last of my race and I can't let use die out. As you can see i took the liberty of removing your power suit." Samus hadn't realized that her power suit was gone and that she was left in her zero suit. " YOU GROSS THING LET ME GO!" "You seem to not realizes I have you bound down, and nearly naked, you aren't in control here Samus I am and I plan to fill you with my seed and impregnate you. Just seeing you like this is making me erect, I can see why many would want you." Samus now started to tear up as she realized she couldn't escape and was gonna be pregnant with jelly babies. The jelly creature began to fondle Samus's breasts " Very fine breasts to produce Mlik for our children. _" He tore of her zero suit and began to suck on her breasts. "_ Ah Stop please it I cant control myself, if you don' I'm gonna ..AHHHHHH!" _screamed Samus as she came from the pleasure of her breasts._ " Wow I just like us jellies you Samus have a high pleasure level, This is proof of you being worthy of having my babies." _He tore the rest of her zero suit off to reveal pussy and ass. "_ OH MY GOD those legs look amazing!" _yelled the jelly as he came on Samus's face at just the sight of Samus's beautiful legs._ _Samus began to feel woozy and started to lose her sense. The jelly saw this and laughed._ " Oh yeah I forgot our cum has a chemical in it, it increases the sexual pleasure of the body it lands on." _Samus was losing herself, all she could feel was pleasure. Samus's face started to blush as he tounge began to stuck out of her mouth._ " PLEASE SHOVE YOUR DICK INTO ME I NEED IT!" yelled Samus

" Wow I didnt think this would work so well, you're beging me to impregnate you, I won't complain this just makes it easier to cum." _said the jelly as he shoved his dick into Samus's pussy and a tentacle into her ass._ " YES GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" _Samus yelled as she was penetrated from both exits. The jelly was grunting at how tight her pussy was, until he saw blood on his dick as it was sliding in and out. "_ What THE Samus Aran is a virgin, I'm honored to be your first Samus." "YES THANK YOUFOR BEING MY FIRST ONLY YOU WERE ALOUD TO STEAL MY VIRGINITY!" _yelled Samus as she was cumming over and over from the pleasure of her hymn breaking._ " YES PLEASE KEEP FUCKI.MMMMMMMM" _Samus couldn't yell she felt something coming out of her stomach. "_ AHHHHHH " Samus couldn't even talk anymore as the tentacle in her ass reached all the way through her body and came out from her mouth. " Ah I ...I think I'm gonna AAAAAAAAAA!" _yelled the jelly as he came through all his tentalces and his dick, filling Samus's womb to the point of expanding her stomach and covering her face with cum from his tenacles. Samus's Face went blank her eyes a foggy gray and her mouth wide open. She had pasted out from the pleasure, so the jelly pulled out all his members leaving her hanging on the wall. "_ Well she's definatly pregnant now. I mean she's leaking cum from her pussy." _He undid her binds and began clean off her body, putting her power suit on and bringing he back to her Ship. He changed her memory so she didn't remeber what happend. He launched her ship away from the planet as he fully dried up and died as he launched her away thanking Samus for unconsentual sex._ **Hours later** _Samus wok up in her ship not known what had just happened, she was confused and sweaty but she couldn't remember why? She flew off without a care as she felt a several lumps in her stomach._ _ **Hey guys thanks for reading this I'm happy you stayed until the end, tell me who and what you'd like to see next and I'll try to make that story.**_


End file.
